


It's Because I Love You

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Dark Cloud (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: Sirus has an inner monologue right before his final battle.





	It's Because I Love You

They took you away.  
My friend, my one true friend, the one who gave me a name.  
You loved flowers, they you smile and laugh  
But the humans murdered you, maybe cut you in half.  
The humans kill each for shiny rocks, the blood splatters on the ground.  
Without you, what will I do now?  
They took you away, leaving me alone  
And yet for my sins you let me atone.  
Why did you stay, knowing you'd die?  
Did you wanna stay with your kingdom?  
Or was that a lie?  
No matter the reason, be it good or bold  
The humans must die, their acts have grown old.   
The star will do it, create a new world.  
And yet I'll die, unable to watch the carnage unfurl.  
Will I even go to the same place you went?   
Or will I boil in Hell, the rest of my days shall be spent?  
No, this must be done, even if I'm judged by the heavens.  
The amount of death will be turned up to eleven.  
I'll watch the star fall and kill everyone  
And then I'll die, my job is done.  
And even though you are gone, all that I do  
It's because I'll always love you.


End file.
